


A Wonderful Thing to Start Your Day With

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Benny is working at the little coffee shop you're going to every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Thing to Start Your Day With

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [A Wonderful Thing to Start Your Day With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153959) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> If you find mistakes, please let me know, I'll correct them and/or learn from it.  
> Enjoy!

When you stepped into the little coffee shop you started smiling immediately as soon as your eyes caught Benny. You had missed him the last days and when you had asked one of his employees the man couldn't give you a categorical answer about Benny's disappearing.  
“Benny. Morning,” you greeted.  
“Morning Darling,” he gave back. You didn't exactly know how your friendship started but since you came in here every now and then it … just had happened somehow. And it wasn't as if you had a problem with being a friend of Benny's. After all you appreciated him a lot, and it seemed as if he was thinking about you in a similar way.  
“Nice to see you again. I heard you were ill? What was it about?”  
For a moment you thought you'd see something in his eyes, but it was gone the next second so you didn't know if it was just an imagination of yours. “Just a flu.” He laughed. “But what can I do for you today?” he asked you with a bright smile. “Can I bring you coffee, as always?”  
You grinned and laughed too. “Yeah, that'd be great, thank you.”

And you got your coffee. As always with a little cocoa heart on it. You started smiling. That was a wonderful thing to start your day with.


End file.
